This invention relates to a method of inhibiting the production of interleukin-1 by monocytes and/or macrophages in a human in need thereof which comprises administering to such human an effective, interleukin-1 production inhibiting amount of a 2-2'-[1,3-propan-2-onediyl-bis(thio)]bis-1H-imidazole or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,397, issued Feb. 12, 1980 discloses compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein: R is 4-monosubstituted phenyl wherein said substituent is selected from methoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, chloro, fluoro, bromo or methylenedioxy when taken with an adjacent position on the phenyl ring;
R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are both H or one is H and the other is CH.sub.3 ; PA0 n is 0, 1 or 2; and PA0 X is, among others, CH.sub.2 C(O)CH.sub.2. PA0 Fever (in rabbits, mice and rats) PA0 Hypoferremia PA0 Hypozincemia PA0 Hypercupremia PA0 Increased PA0 Proliferation of PA0 Chemotaxis of PA0 Stimulation of PGE.sub.2 in PA0 Decreased PA0 Augmentation of
Hill also discloses that such compounds are useful as antiarthritic agents, as confirmed by their ability to inhibit adjuvant induced polyarthritis in rats; and are also useful to regulate cell mediated immunity, as confirmed by the oxazolone-induced contact sensitivity test procedure which measures changes in mouse paw edema produced by administration of test compounds.
The adjuvant-induced polyarthritis assay in rats is useful in detecting compounds which are inhibitors of prostanoid synthesis, mediated by the prostanoids formed by the enzyme cyclooxygenase, but is of no known utility in detecting or suggesting compounds which are inhibitors of interleukin-1 (IL-1) production by monocytes and/or macrophages. The oxazolone-induced contact sensitivity test in which mouse paw volume is measured is useful in detecting compounds which are immunostimulatory, but is of no known utility in detecting or suggesting compounds which are inhibitors of IL-1 production by monocytes and/or macrophages.